Many control circuit designs have been developed in recent years which are directed to controlling the various above described lighting functions by making certain manual control adjustments for and connections to a wall switch used to supply an energizing AC supply voltage to a lamp. One such circuit design is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,848 issued to Ole K. Nilssen on Mar. 12, 1985 and entitled "Electronic Assembly".
One of the several disadvantages of the operation of the electrical control assembly disclosed in the above Nilssen reissue patent is that the wall switch which controls the AC power to the lamp must be disassembled by removing the switch panel and then hard wired directly to the electronic module disclosed in the Nilssen patent and then reassembled and the wall switch panel therefor replaced. Not only is this procedure rather tedious and time consuming, but the person making the above module attachment is exposed to the hazardous 120 volt AC terminals within the wall switch each time the Nilssen electronic module assembly is wired into the wall switch. Moreover, the above type of electrical attachment procedure means that a single module cannot be practically and conveniently moved from wall switch to wall switch within a home or office and that, as a practical matter, one would probably wind up purchasing as many of these electronic control assembly modules disclosed by Nilssen as there are separate wall switches and connected lamps to be controlled.